A noun compound (also referred to herein as a “compound”) is a noun that is made up of two or more words. For example, “crime scene”, “tape recorder”, “quarter finals”, and “swimming pool” are all noun compounds. A non-compositional noun compound (also referred to herein as an “NCC”) is a compound whose meaning cannot be transparently inferred from the meanings of its constituent words. An NCC may also be referred to as a multiword expression. Some examples of NCCs include “bull market”, “soap opera”, “chain smoker”, and “leap year.” For instance, “soap opera” is non-compositional because its meaning cannot be transparently inferred from the meanings of “soap” and “opera” (i.e., it is not an opera about soap but, rather, a genre of TV shows). On the other hand, “swimming pool” is compositional because its meaning can be transparently inferred from the meanings of “swimming” and “pool” (i.e., it is a pool for swimming).